Slap
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: Has Britney really gone too far this time?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but we've no other option. Britney is now permanently excluded from this school."

Linda gazed at Britney's head teacher in amazement. The only noise in the room was Britney chewing her gum. Linda quickly pulled herself together. "Are you sure? Can you not reconsider?"

"I'm very sorry but I can't. Britney has caused trouble here from day one."

"Er, no. That's a bit unfair!" Britney butted in.

"Britney, be quiet. This isn't the time or the place. Sorry, carry on," Linda said.

"As I was saying, since the day she arrived here Britney has caused trouble. She's lucky we took her in with her track record."

"Well, thank you. I can't apologise enough for her behaviour," Linda said. She stood up and shook the head teacher's hand. "Come on, we're leaving."

Linda and Britney walked to the car in silence. Linda was struggling to contain her anger. She unlocked the car door and looked at Britney. "In." Britney huffed, got in the car and slammed the door. "And you can drop the attitude, you're the one in the wrong." Britney made a popping noise with her chewing gum. Linda sighed and shook her head.

"I can't believe you! How many times have you been excluded now?"

"Four," said Britney smugly.

"Oh, and you're proud of that, are you? No school is ever going to take you in now."

"I don't care."

"I do!" Linda turned to face Britney as they reached a red light. "You need an education! What am I going to do now? I have to go to work so I can pay to look after you and Joe, but how can I now? How can I go to work when you can't be trusted!"

"Where is Joe?"

"He's gone to his friend's house for the night. And don't try to change the subject."

Linda stopped the car and got out. They walked up to the house and stood in the kitchen.

"Listen Britney, just give me some time to think."

"I don't know why you're getting so angry."

"You've been excluded-again!"

"I'm going out!" Britney walked towards the door. Linda grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so!"

"I do!"

Linda pulled on Britney's arm.

"Let go!" Britney slapped Linda round the face. She staggered backwards and fell over. She hit her head on the floor and was knocked unconscious.

"Linda? Linda!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Britney ran upstairs and grabbed her over night bag. She pulled some clothes from her wardrobe and shoved them in. She grabbed the phone and rang an ambulance. She left the house and looked back at Linda. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She wiped a tear from her eye and left the door slightly open so the paramedics could get in.

When Jeff and Dixie arrived at the house, they noticed straight away that the door was open.

"Jeff, were police called as well?"

"No, why?"

"Look at the door," Dixie pointed.

Jeff looked. "Come on, it'll be ok, just stay behind me." Jeff cautiously walked into the house.

"Maybe we should radio for police back up," whispered Dixie.

"That's not a bad idea Dix."

Dixie immediately requested police back up. She didn't normally get nervous but there was something about this house-it was too quiet.

"Hello? Is anyone there? It's the paramedics!" Jeff shouted. He gasped when he saw Linda lying lifeless on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Oh my God, that's not-"

"It's Linda," said Jeff grimly, bending down next to her, "and she's in a pretty bad way."

Dixie froze for a second and then came to her senses. "I'll go and get the stretcher!" She ran out of the room.

Jeff lightly shook Linda's shoulderss. "Linda princess, can you open your eyes for me?"

After a few moments Dixie ran back in, worry clearly etched on her face. "Jeff, where's the kids?"

"What do you mean?"

"Linda's niece and nephew, where are they?"

"The boy's at his friend's house for the night, I heard her telling Lenny, but I don't know where her niece is."

"Well, let's sort Linda out first and we'll tell the police about Britney."

They put Linda on the stretcher and carried her to the ambulance.

"Dix, we're going to have to take her to the ED, as soon as possible!"

"Shall we take her to St James'? So everyone doesn't have to see her like this."

"Holby's closer."

Dixie nodded in a defeated way. "Well, we need to get there now."


	3. Chapter 3

When Jeff and Dixie wheeled Linda into the ED, there was a gasp from Zoe, who straight away realised who it was.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"This is Linda Andrews, serious head wound, unconscious on arrival and has stayed that way."

Lenny was stood by reception when Linda was wheeled past. He looked at her in shock for a little while and then he ran over to her.

"Linda! Linda!" He followed then into resus.

"Ok, on 3. 1-2-3," said Dixie, and they moved Linda onto a bed. Jeff and Dixie left and Dylan entered.

"Need any help?" he asked calmy, it didn't seem to faze him that one of his colleagues was lying in front of him.

"Yes!" said Zoe, who was trying to assess Linda's head wound, but was struggling because of the amount of blood.

"No, it's fine, I'm here!" said Lenny.

"Lenny-you and Linda are too close, I'm not letting you treat her. Dylan can help me."

Dylan walked over to Linda and began to treat her, completely ignoring Lenny's protests.

"I can't just leave her!" Lenny shouted.

"No offence Leonard-" Dylan began.

"It's Lenny!"

"Well, no offence Lenny, but we need to treat Laura so-"

"Linda!"

"Get out!"

"No, I'm treating Linda!"

"Shut up both of you! Lenny, get out, Dylan shut up and help me!" Zoe shouted, silencing them both.

Lenny stormed out of resus, and bumped straight into Tom.

"Whoa, what's up mate?" Tom asked.

"It's Linda, she's in resus, and they won't let me stay, and Dylan's being a complete and utter tw-"

"Linda? What's happened?" Tom butted in.

"I don't know but she's got a really bad head wound."

"Listen, Lenny, go to the staff room or the relatives room or something and I'll go and see what's going on and I'll come and tell you."

Lenny nodded. "Thank mate." He walked off in the direction of the relatives room while Tom walked towards resus. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lenny was sat in the relatives room wringing his hands and running them through his hair. "Come on Tom, where are you?" he muttered. About ten minutes later Tom walked into the room. Lenny stood up and looked at him. "How is she? What's going on?"

"They think she's out of danger now. They've moved her up to the ward where she's in a private room. She's still not woken up yet, though."

"Oh my God Tom, thank you so much. Will you show me which ward she's on? I need to go and see her."

"Yeah, sure. Shall we go now?"

"Yeah. Oh my God Tom, I've just remembered!"

"Remembered what?"

"The kids. Joe's at his friend's but where's Britney?"

"I don't have a clue, Jeff and Dixie didn't mention anything about them to Zoe or anyone that I know of."

At that moment, Zoe entered the room. "Sorry If I'm interrupting anything, I just thought you'd like to know that Linda's waking up," she said.

"Come on, maybe she'll be able to tell us where Britney is," said Tom.

They made their way up to ward, Lenny clearly anxious. "She won't have done anything stupid, not after..."

"Lenny, she'll be fine," said Tom, who knew Lenny was thinking about the time Britney had gone to meet somone she'd met in a chat room.

When they reached the ward, Tom stayed behind. "Aren't you coming in mate?" Lenny asked.

"No, you two have some time alone. I'll come up with Meg later."

Lenny nodded. "Ok." He walked in to Linda. She looked really ill and Lenny obviously hadn't hidden his shock very well.

"Oh God, do I look that bad?" Linda groaned.

"No, you look fine," Lenny laughed. "I just can't believe what's happened to you. I was really worried."

"Sorry, I'll try not to do it again," she laughed, which made her wince because of the pain.

Lenny sat down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed Linda's hand. Linda squeezed his back and smiled, this was what she'd wanted for so long.

"Linda, I don't want to worry you but I need to ask," Lenny began.

"What?" she asked, the smile fading slightly from her face.

"Where's Britney?"

"Lenny, I'm going to tell you something, and you have to promise it won't leave this room."

"What is it?"

"Promise."

"Ok, I promise."

"Britney did this to me."

"This was Britney?"

"Yeah, and you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"Why? She could have killed you!"

"Lenny, let me explain. And you can't tell anyone, you've already promised you won't."

"Well, this had better be good."

"Don't get angry just let me tell you what happened first."

Lenny nodded. "Go on then."


	5. Chapter 5

Linda told Lenny everything. From when Britney had been excluded to her waking up in the hospital.

"I didn't realise Britney was capable of something like this," he said, in disbelief.

"Was my phone in my pocket when I was brought in?" Linda asked.

Lenny searched around the room and found it in the drawer beside her bed. "Here it is. Why?"

"I'm going to phone Britney."

"You can't want to talk to her!"

"Why not?"

"Remind me why you're lying in a hospital bed again?"

"Lenny, after I nearly lost her I promised myself that I'd try harder with her."

"Even though she's hit you, again."

"Lenny, just let me phone her, I'll be two minutes."

Linda unlocked her phone, went through her contacts and found Britney's number. She rang the number and prayed she'd answer.

"Hello?"

"Britney, it's m-"

"Oh my God I've been so worried and I'm so sorry!"

"listen Britney, you need to come to the hospital. Before you do you need to think of a good excuse to tell the police."

"You-you still want to see me?"

"Britney, just get to the hospital, ok? I shouldn't be using my phone in here."

Linda put the phone down.

"How do you do that?" Lenny asked her, astonished.

"Do what?"

"Forgive people just like that," said Lenny, clicking his fingers.

"She's my niece, I'll love her no matter what."

"Well, you just better hope the police come to talk to you after you've had the chance to speak to Britney." 


	6. Chapter 6

Britney knocked on the door and entered the room. "Linda, are you ok?"

Lenny tutted and shook his head.

"Have you got somwthing you'd like to say?" Britney asked rudely.

"Yes, actually, I have!" Lenny shouted. "How can you waltz in here like nothing's happened? You nearly killed your auntie but you stroll in here, cocky as ever, acting like it's someone else in the wrong!"

"Are you going to let him speak to me like that?" Britney asked, looking directly at Linda.

"Yes, I am. Nothing else seems to work Britney. You've hurt me so many times, today a hell of a lot worse than the others and you're still only thinking about yourself!"

Britney looked at Linda in shock. "I'm not staying to listen to this." She picked up her bag and walked towards the door. "I hate you." She left the room.

Linda started to cry.

"Don't cry," said Lenny. "I'll go and talk to her."

Linda nodded and Lenny ran from the room. He caught up with Britney, grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her so she was facing him.

"Let go!"

"If you leave this hospital then you're making a big mistake!"

"Why am I?" Britney angrily shouted back.

"Because if you do I'm telling the police everything!"

"I dare you," said Britney. She pulled herself free from Lenny's grip and ran out of the hospital.

"It looks like you've made your choice!" he shuoted after her. 


	7. Chapter 7

"So you still can't find her?" Linda asked the police officer. "Not after all this time?"

"We have been searching but she doesn't want to be found."

"But it's been five months."

"We will continue to search, don't worry about that, but she has covered her tracks very well."

Linda thanked the police officer and showed him out. She walked back to Lenny and Joe. Sh just needed one person to make this family complete. 


End file.
